


Sbocciare

by usabuns



Series: ✧Request Box Fills✧ [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Female My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Flowers, Fluff without Plot, Gentle Kissing, Post-Canon, Post-Game(s), Prompt Fill, Public Display of Affection, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 17:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12347106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usabuns/pseuds/usabuns
Summary: “Sbocciare” /zbotˈtʃare/Italian. Verb.To bloom, flower, or blossom.Anonymous said:A fluff-filled Frederick/Robin pls I need fluff





	Sbocciare

**Author's Note:**

> lmao i started up a new game file on awakening again bc i love that game SO FRICKEN MUCH. i still had to go back and read their supports tho. I HOPE THIS IS IN CHARACTER.

Robin liked the flower fields around the Ylissean castle the best. 

They were a vast, rich flat land of emerald grass that were always covered in sparkling dew at dawn. In the warm months, there’d often be a cool breeze wafting through the air, tickling her cheek and blowing the tall blades toward the West. Then the flowers of the meadow would peek open, eventually opening in full bloom, and at those times Robin would often find herself memorizing each petal and searching for new kinds of flora. 

And, well, with Frederick as her husband, it was to Robin’s great delight that she was able to spend a lot of her time after the war within royal castle grounds. 

This particular day was somewhere between cool and warm; the sun was shining but blocked by clouds, and the winds were more subdued than usual. That was to say—it was a typical, by-the-book Spring day. 

Robin had initially gone out a little past lunch time, and had long ago shed her tactician robes and heavy leather boots. Now, she was seated somewhere near the edges of the pasture—though the deep forests were visible, there was still a good bit of distance between her and where the tall trees began. Her legs were tucked under her bottom, bare feet covered in strands of wet grass and knees stained green. 

Robin had been weaving tiny flowers into intricate designs when a bright color caught her eye, and her head jerked leftward to double take. “Ahh…” She craned her neck to observe the flower, blinking curiously, and she slowly stalked over to the small patch of pink with her attire in tow. 

Her hand reached down to pluck the stem of what she now knew to be pan Echinacea, with its fuchsia petals and prickly, dark brown head, and she brought it up to her face with an almost inaudible giggle parting through her lips. She poked the center with one finger, noting the sharp prick she felt, and then traced over one of the leaves on the bottom half of the stem. 

And with her other hand, Robin produced a book, of course, from within a pocket in her robes that were strewn on the ground—it was worn and dusty, with wrinkled pages and a curling cover and binds loosely withered from age. Carefully, she opened it, revealing the book’s contents to be a catalogue of pressed plants, and also filled with sketches of various beasts spotted across Ylisse and Ferox. 

The page she turned to was frayed slightly, and there was a waxy, sticky sheet of paper sticking up from where the two blank pages spread away from each other. As she hummed, Robin took the small flower and laid it upon the rightmost page. After ripping a rectangle portion of the clear, waxed paper with her slender fingers, she delicately pressed it to the page, flattening the Echinacea against the book and effectively sticking it firmly to the damp page. 

Robin snapped the book closed no more than a second later, and set it down atop her robes again. When she stood up to stretch, a familiar, deep voice crescendoed as its owner stepped closer to her, “Taking a little break, are we?” 

She didn’t know how she’d missed the heavy footfall, or the clanging of layers of armor—maybe she had just been _that_ preoccupied with the natural beauty of the meadow. 

“Not quite,” Robin supplied sweetly, a small smile appearing on her lips. “I would count filling out this encyclopedia as ‘work’, still. But these fields _are_ rather relaxing, nonetheless…” 

Frederick approached from behind, and as Robin shut her eyes he stepped to stand at her side and wrap an arm around the width of her shoulders. “I would disagree. This seems more like a simple pastime than a job.” 

She hummed at that, curtly crossing her arms over her breast. “If you say so, Freddy Bear.” 

“Again with that ridiculous name?” he asked incredulously and rolled his eyes, now beginning to shed his armor. 

Robin blinked an eye open mischievously. “Yes. And I think it’s quite cute, not ridiculous!” She heard Frederick grumble at her comments, though, and she stifled a mild giggle. 

Robin felt a tap on her shoulder and then an ushering to sit down; Frederick had already plopped onto the ground and was unstrapping his pauldrons and chest piece. Underneath was a gloriously prim-and-proper formal ensemble, complete with a sparkling white dress shirt underneath a rich brown-toned vest, and a pair of crisply ironed dress pants. 

“—It’s _not_ endearing in the slightest...” he scoffed quickly, trying to prevent the blush that was spreading upon his cheeks while simultaneously laying his pieces of armor out in meticulous order for when they needed to be donned again. 

“If you say so.” And Robin laughed in spite of it all, bringing her arms up to pull Frederick closer and cuddle into his warm chest. It really was so hard to keep her hands off of him when he looked _this good_ — 

“—May I see your book, Robin?” 

The query caught her off guard, but fortunately all Robin did was blink in confusion, still snuggled up next to Frederick’s side. 

The confusion passed, though, and Robin beamed, pulling herself up and clasping her fingers in delight. “I’m glad you’ve finally seen the light, Freddy Bear!” A quick, chaste kiss was planted against Frederick’s jaw before Robin turned to retrieve the pressed plants and animal sketches—the dubbed, self-made ‘encyclopedia’ with stray papers sticking out of the sides and tea stains on the back cover. 

The same book Frederick had just recently claimed he wasn’t interested in. 

That thought alone made Robin smirk, and she handed her husband the book with a smug expression on the rest of her features as well. 

She watched as he idly flipped through it, gently lifting each page and carefully smoothing them out. “That’s a Daylily,” she’d informed, pointing to a bright orange flower with long, curling petals. “They grow near the forests, in the shade. Oh, and that white one is a Daisy, which is pretty common—” 

And Robin’s babbling continued for a bit, as Frederick moved his fingertips over the wax paper, feeling the embossed stems underneath that were glued onto the page. “Maybe I misjudged,” he had mumbled, looking on with intrigue. 

“Perhaps,” teased his dear Robin, and she squirmed to sit between his legs, pushing the soft curve of her back into Frederick’s firm abdomen and nuzzling his chest greedily. “And that flower is an Aster...” she said lazily, watching his finger trace over the slim, lavender petals. 

Frederick hummed, slowly pawing through the thick book—skipping over the drawings of fauna in favor of presenting more flowers for Robin to name. “You’re knowledgeable on this subject, aren’t you?” ventured Frederick, and Robin vaguely nodded against his collarbone. And then he whispered deftly, “I would expect no less of our _genius_ tactician.” 

That earned a loud snort from Robin as she readjusted herself. “Oh, I wouldn’t go _that_ far, Frederick…” 

“But it’s true.” At that moment, Robin felt a prickling heat against her temple—a dainty kiss had been pressed there, and Frederick’s lips had been so warm and welcoming that her face slowly turned to a shade of scarlet. “You have such talent, Robin.” 

“I suppose so…” she muttered, sliding her hand atop Frederick’s comparatively bigger one. She could feel the ridges of his knuckles, and the roughness of his skin. Frederick’s hand moved about the pages, top to bottom, as Robin slowly guided him. 

“...Those are...Gaillardias…” Robin yawned, wearily gesturing toward a cluster of small, messily-pressed orange flowers. “They’re really short, and often grow together in clumps…” 

“Mmhmm,” hummed Frederick again, smooching the top of her head—making her fine, silvery hair feel warm and fuzzy under his mouth. A shiver went up Robin’s spine, and she squeezed his hand. “Come here, love.” 

At once, Robin shifted further into him, moving her arms to encircle his upper body, nuzzling her face into his soft clothes. The world seemed to stop spinning, and her cheeks were probably redder than the ripest tomato in all of Ylisse. But Robin found contentment in that, and the fact that this man loved her so much that she became so frazzled at just cuddling— 

—Her eyes drifted closed, eventually, as she felt the strength of Frederick’s arms wrapped around her lithe waist, his body encompassing her like a blanket ‘round a newborn baby.


End file.
